Electro-mechanical machines are widespread. Rotating electro-mechanical machines, such as electrical motors and dynamoelectric machines (for example, alternators and generators), are particularly prevalent. Rotating electro-mechanical machines usually include a stationary member, known as a “stator,” about which a rotating member, known as a “rotor,” turns. An example of an electric motor 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. As depicted in FIG. 1, electric motor 100 may include a housing 110, a stator assembly 120, and a rotor assembly 130.
Often, electrical motors include one or more feedback elements for providing status information associated with motor operation. For example, electrical motors may include electromagnetic feedback devices, such as a “resolver,” for providing positional information associated with the rotor and stator. As illustrated in FIG. 1, motor 100 includes a resolver 140 located within housing 110. Electrical motors may also include one or more thermistors for providing temperature information.
Information from feedback devices, such as resolvers and thermistors, is usually in the form of low voltage signals, which are carried by conductors from the feedback devices within the motor housing to various converters, processors, and gauges external to the housing. Typically, these conductors are routed along the inside of the motor housing and secured using an adhesive, such as epoxy. This routing technique, however, has several drawbacks. For example, the technique is usually performed manually and is difficult to implement with consistency in the production process. In addition, using epoxy to secure the conductors to the housing provides the conductors little, if any, protection from hostile conditions (e.g., high temperatures) within the motor. Moreover, motor housings are typically closely packed with various components and provide extremely limited space for routing conductors.